gizmofandomcom-20200214-history
The Story So Far
Summaries of Chapters Past Chapter 1: The Hand of Fate – The Netherforge Our heroes, for whatever reason, were captured by The Order of the Golden Hand and imprisoned within its best kept secret, The Netherforge. Serving as a gladiator-like gauntlet for the world’s most dangerous criminals, The Order pitched its newest prisoners against some of the most dangerous beings called from The Beyond in hopes of entertaining their crowds. When Sir Gregorio Briggs, the leader of the Netherforge, was unable to defeat the prisoners, he had to attempt to take care of it himself and join the fray while hypnotizing the audience. Briggs futilely attempted to turn Viktor, one of the prisoners, against his new group of allies, but failed when the group was able to bring the two of them and his summoned demon, the Siluet, down. Captain Arroway of the Order’s Victorix division intervened finally, hoping to finish the job once and for all, but was defeated by the prisoners, thus ending The Netherforge’s perfect run. Just as it seemed the rest of The Order would enclose in on the group, Viktor bravely gave his life to rescue our players and put them on a road far from danger, establishing a lifetime bond and keeping them out of harm’s way. Now, with the safest place being Kan Lodar and nowhere else to turn, our heroes began their journey to the Dwarven capital. Chapter 2: Rock and Awe – Vazana Valley After being freed from the Netherforge, the party stumbled across the Vazana Valley, a secluded area of the world inhabited by the mysterious Ansari elves. These elves had recently fallen on quite hard times, seemingly losing the favor of their deity, the Scribe, and with terrible timing as well – once every ten years, the mystical gem known as Juxite appeared and was able to be harvested by the Ansari. The Juxite held immense magical power and was one of the most valuable gems known to Lower Aneos. Cue the entrance of Genevieve Mojave and the Mojave Company, a mining organization in contract with goblin crime kingpin Lorenzo Greene. Genevieve and her cog companion, Rook, stormed the village in hopes of forcefully removing the Juxite from the Ansari’s hands. With how powerful these two were, the village needed outside help. Our heroes not only whipped the elves into fighting shape, but ascended the Moonlit Bluff and faced off against Lorenzo Greene’s army Greenwater in order to beg the Scribe for help. Rho, the Scribe, revealed himself as a Seraph, a member of one of the four races responsible for the creation of the Ley Crystal. With Rho now by their side, our heroes descended back down to the village before facing off against Genevieve and Rook one final time in order to defend the Ansari’s homes. After the Mojave Company was defeated, the Day of Gems had begun, and Rho was welcomed into the Ansari tribe as one of their own. Immediately following this, our party ascended the trail with the Ansari’s caravan to Kan Lodar, save for The Green Knight, who elected to stay behind and protect the village from any other future assailants. Another noteworthy event at the end of the chapter was Genevieve and Rook’s run in with The Spider and The Worm of the Black Web. Although Rook was killed by the assassins, Genevieve managed to survive her encounter with The Spider and escape back home with her crew. Chapter 3: Fist of Iron, Crown of Flame – Kan Lodar In Progress! Chapter 4: Cometfall – The Shattered Sands Coming Soon! Chapter 5: The Wind in Our Sails – The Skies of Aneos Coming Soon! Chapter ???: Fever – The Darkwood Coming Soon! Chapter ???: Jadehorn Reborn – The Everwood Coming Soon! Note: I ended up missing the purge deadline for Chapter One’s archival, and as such it was never wholly archived. This ideally will not be the case for future chapters, and their archived Google docs will be posted throughout the topic as time goes on. Final Bits Category:Story Category:Intro